


Kiss

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "what good is a kiss for someone with no soul?"





	Kiss

"what good is a kiss for someone with no soul?" 

It was the dead of night when he first tried to lean in, their lips meeting for just a heart-beat, before the older of the two pulled away. His gaze slipped from the raven's frozen eyes, refusing to acknowledge the longing in them that he also felt. 

"w-what?" Gray stammered, looking somewhere between mortified confusion and heartache that threatened to take hold. Shaking his head, silently, the raven sighed and looked away also, but neither made a move to widen the distance between them, and their intertwined fingers slipped closer. But he didn't go in for another kiss, instead, he backed down, with anguish singing in the younger's eyes, and both of their hearts. "i- i..." 

"enough." 

The night fell silent again.


End file.
